


As Fate Would Have It

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Katsuki Yuuri, Human Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri has waited centuries to finally unite with his soulmate Viktor. Question is: Can Viktor handle the whirlwind that is Yuuri?





	As Fate Would Have It

Time is something always there; always present but not fully seen. It passes barely without notice from humans. It can be measured in seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years. Some people only get a little bit of it while others get more than they desire.

Yuuri has had thousands of years of time to live with. It has been years and years and years of living and seeing the world below him pass. It’s been seeing humans die and often thinking about how that would feel; how it would be like to take a last breath and know he wouldn’t be anymore. Time is something that has always been there, and will always be there. It unfurls out in front of him like a never-ending road that is empty as he walks along it. Of course there are others like him with thousands of years behind them and thousands in ahead of them. But now...now he waits for the one person to change all that for him.

Some people wait a handful of years to meet the person they will love, not knowing who said person will be. It can be down a grocery aisle, an accidental run in, or a chance meeting. Yuuri has known and waited hundreds of years for the person he loves.

He can remember coming down almost three hundred years before. Humans instantly caught his attention after watching them for years before that. They were a strange being to him; everything from how they were created, to how they lived, and how they almost always accepted death when it was upon them. But what intrigued him the most was how they loved. They loved with all their hearts and it always amazes him how beautiful he finds that.

That’s why at that precise moment he sits on a stool with his back to the bar watching the door and taking sips of his kamikaze. He shifts some in his seat, back uncomfortable as the bar presses in and disturbs his wings. Giving up, he unfurls them and leans forward a tad, feeling much better. The air blows through his feathers and cools him down, sending a relieved feeling through his body.

Around him, humans go about their routines, impervious to him and what he is and his enormous white wings; the only exception being the young girl in the corner who stares at his wings and looks him over. Yuuri sees when it registers with her who he is; her lips part slightly and she stands up, opening her own grey wings.

Yuuri tips his head to her when she lowers her head out of courtesy and honor, and Yuuri seeing an abundance of respect in her eyes.

Returning his attention to the door, noticing the girl go back to her business, he intently stares at the door. It’s almost as if he’s willing it to be pulled open and for the person to step through it.

Sitting up a bit straighter and hoping when it’s pulled open, he slumps and drops his smile when it’s the wrong person. Taking a sip of his kamikaze, he prays this doesn’t take all night (even though he would stay and wait if it did.)

It’s not as if he hasn’t already waited thousands of years for this night, so a few more hours are easy.

* * *

Viktor is in need of a drink. Anything to get his mind off the day of school he endured.

He swears his professors were out to ruin his day and succeeding in doing just that. That’s why he has every intention of getting plastered and forgetting about the whole day.

Knowing the place, he stops in front of is a bit more expensive than other bars he frequents, he pays it no mind when he chooses it at random.

Stepping into the bar, the noise not too loud and the place not too crowded, Viktor’s sight immediately falls on the young man sitting at the bar smiling at him. He has a drink in one hand and looks as if he stepped right off a runway from Paris. The way he looks at Viktor makes a heat coil in his lower belly; he looks at him as if he’s the greatest thing his eyes have landed on. Viktor almost wants to look over his shoulder to make sure he’s not staring at someone else entirely.

Smiling back at him, he begins to ponder going up to him if he’s still there later when he’s had a few drinks and his inhibition is shot to hell.

Sitting at a table in the corner, giving his order to a waitress, Viktor removes his coat and has every intention of enjoying his free night.

“Hello, Viktor.” he hears someone say behind him in an accented voice. Turning around, he finds the young man standing there smiling at him.

Once again, Viktor is taken aback by his pure beauty. Never before has he seen someone so captivating in his life. He watches in stunned silence as the man sits down across from him, setting his drink down. Mind going blank and not sure what to say, he decides to just sit there. _‘Looking like an idiot_.’ he mentally adds.

It’s only after a few moments of staring, and feeling like a complete fool, does he realize he has no idea who this person is.

“I’m sorry, but how do you know my name?” Viktor finally manages to ask confused, wondering if he’s supposed to remember meeting this young man before, knowing that can’t be the case because he would remember someone as gorgeous as the person sitting across from him.

“I know a lot about you, Viktor.” The young man says, drawing out the R at the end of his name, and making his name sound more sensual than he thought a person could. “I’ve been waiting a very, very long time for tonight.”

“Yeah?” Viktor laughs, thinking this guy is just trying to pick him up (and not minding one bit.) “How long?”

“Centuries, Viktor,” he replies, leaning forward and smiling his dazzling smile. “Centuries.”

“Centuries, wow,” Viktor says with an air of laughter in his voice. “I think it should only be fair I learn your name, then, since you’ve known mine for much longer.”

“Where are my manners? I’m Yuuri.”

Viktor sees Yuuri hold out his hand, taking it in his and feeling something like a bolt of electricity go through his body at the contact. Shaking Yuuri’s hand, and not wanting to let go, but doing so anyways, Viktor smiles at him and practically melts at the smile he gives him in return.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Yuuri boldly asks.

“Yes,” Viktor replies without a second thought, no hesitation in his answer.

Something about his draw to Yuuri is different. It’s an immediate connection that has him wanting to be with

“Let’s go then.”

Following Yuuri when he stands up, not even caring that he didn’t get his drink, he walks a few steps behind him. Walking amongst the cars in the parking lot, Viktor stops dead in his tracks when Yuuri opens the door to a black Ferrari, wondering who exactly he’s going home with.

“Something the matter?” Yuuri asks him as he sits in the passenger seat, running his hands over the interior of the car.

“Other than the fact you drive a Ferrari. No.” Viktor shockingly says, finally sitting back and putting his seatbelt on.

“Shall we go?” The engine roars to life as Yuuri starts the car only to be turned into a gentle sounding purr as Yuuri begins to drive.

“Yeah,” Viktor nods his head.

* * *

So, technically the only reason he bought the damn car was because he knew Viktor would love it.

Seeing the smile on his face as he drives is enough to make him happy and have him smiling in turn.

He learned long ago that buying things was one of his favorite things to do while he’s down. He purchased small things from books to jewelry to paintings, but one of his absolute favorite things to buy is cars.

Old classic cars are his favorite purchases, and worth every penny. The Ferrari, on the other hand, a purchase made out of boredom and pretty much only used for tonight.

Picking up the speed of the car, Yuuri chuckles when Viktor looks at him with pure excitement and adrenaline in his eyes.

Sitting forward some so his back is off the seat of the car, Yuuri anticipates the next hour as he pulls up to his house in record time. _‘Seems the Ferrari is good for something after all.’_ Yuuri thinks as he stops the car and cuts the engine.

* * *

If Viktor thought the car was a shock, Yuuri’s house proves to be an even bigger one.

The house is far from that. It’s a two-story mansion that looks as if it should be owned by a much older millionaire, not the young guy walking in front of him.

“So, you’re rich.” Viktor states as if it’s not the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Yuuri shrugs and tosses his keys on a nearby table, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the table as well.

“Family money or something else? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Making investments in the right things,” Yuuri replies. “I’m very knowledgeable when it comes to investing in things. I always choose right.”

Viktor blushes at the way Yuuri says that and the wink he throws him.

“Want something to drink?” Yuuri asks as he stands there looking gorgeous.

“Okay,” Viktor says as he starts to follow Yuuri as he walks down the hallway. If he sneaks a glance at Yuuri’s ass in his pants, he doesn’t feel bad about doing it considering how Yuuri is swaying his hips as he walks.

“I’ll have you know I never do this: go home with a guy I literally just met at a bar,” Viktor admits, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket as he stands in Yuuri’s giant kitchen with him.

“Don’t worry, Viktor, nothing will be happening tonight.” Yuuri reassures him, offering him vodka.

“Then why did you bring me here.” Panic begins to set in as Viktor realizes all the possibilities of how his night could end-and some of them not a pretty picture. “You’re not going to kill me, are you? That way I know to start running.”

“No, Viktor,” Yuuri giggles, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m doing something far from that.”

“What would that be?” Viktor curiously asks.

“I’m telling you what millions of humans are oblivious to.”

“What’s that?”

“Angels live among them.” Yuuri honestly and nonchalantly answers.

Hearing Yuuri say that has Viktor bursting out laughing, “That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. And I’ve heard many crazy things.”

“Shall I prove myself?” Yuuri asks with a grin.

“O-Okay,” Viktor stammers out.

“Hold out your hand.”

Viktor hesitates for half-a-second, lifting his shaking hand out in front of him, scared of what Yuuri will do. When Yuuri takes it, he jerks at the spark that goes through him at the skin-on-skin contact.

“Don’t worry, Viktor, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Yuuri chuckles, turning his hand over so his palm is face up. “Now, close your eyes.”

“What?!”

“Close your eyes.” Yuuri repeats with more of an edge to his voice.

Doing as he’s told, Viktor closes his eyes and feels as Yuuri takes his hand in his. He shudders as Yuuri traces the palm of his hand with his fingertip, going outward and following his fingers. Stopping at the tip of his forefinger, Viktor is confused when he takes his finger away.

“This will sting for a second,” he hears Yuuri say.

Right as he’s about to protest, a pinch on the tip of his forefinger quiets him. Feeling something pierce his skin and blood begin to rush to the top, he still stands there waiting for Yuuri’s proof. Suddenly, Yuuri’s forefinger and thumb hold his fingertip between his, pressing down for a few seconds.

“You can open your eyes now,” Yuuri tells him.

Opening his eyes, Viktor is shocked to find everything the same as he closed them. For some reason, he expected to see the world in a different way. He expected a new view of it, but all he sees is what was there before.

Turning his gaze to Yuuri, he sees him bring his own fingertip to his mouth and suck what little blood was gathered at the tip. Looking at his hand and seeing blood on his forefinger, and sucking it away, Viktor begins to laugh.

“What’s funny?” Yuuri seriously asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think it worked. Nothing is happening.” Viktor continues to laugh, thinking he’s been conversing with a lunatic.

“It worked perfectly fine.”

“Prove it then,” Viktor demands, raising an eyebrow and tapping his foot in impatience.

He sees Yuuri smirk at him.

One instant everything is normal, and the next he’s dropping his mouth open in shock when Yuuri spreads his wings out to his sides.

Of course he thought Yuuri was beautiful before, but now with his wings all Viktor can think to call him is captivating.

Yuuri’s wings are white like freshly fallen snow blanketing the ground, more beautiful than anything Viktor has ever laid his eyes on. They are expansive, sticking out to Yuuri’s sides and taking up more space in the already massive kitchen. Taking a few steps to him, wanting to reach out and touch them, he refrains from doing that and stares at Yuuri in shock, seeing a smug grin on his face.

“You’re gorgeous,” Viktor mumbles, feeling the urge to touch again.

“You can touch them, Viktor. It’s fine.” Yuuri smiles at him and turns around, presenting his wings. “I would actually very much like for you to touch them.”

Taking the few steps until there are mere inches between Yuuri’s body and his, Viktor lifts his hand and runs his fingers through the softest feathers he’s ever felt. He runs his fingers from the middle of the wing to where they seem to pass through Yuuri’s shirt as if it’s not there. Sliding his fingers through the feathers, swearing he hears Yuuri release a low moan, Viktor moves his hand until he reaches the end. The feathers are long and beautiful; the sunlight spilling in from the window Yuuri stands in front of makes them almost seem whiter than what they are.

Dropping his hand, still amazed at the sight in front of him, Viktor wonders how many other people there are like him who have experienced this moment. This moment of complete reworking of what he thought the world was; this moment of being surprised at what is actually out there hidden right in front of humans. He feels as if he just joined an exclusive club he had no idea existed and wonders what exactly it was he did to get in.

“I must admit: I’m a tad jealous of you right now,” Viktor says as he takes a few steps back.

“Why?”

“I think at some point in their lives, humans have a wish to fly,” Viktor tells him as Yuuri turns to face him.

“Did you ever wish for that?”

“Of course I did.” After saying that, Viktor sees Yuuri grin and get a slight glint in his eyes.

“Maybe soon I’ll let you fly with me.”

Viktor watches as Yuuri brings his wings in and folds them against his back, intrigued in how they somehow disappear from sight altogether.

“I don’t understand. Why are you showing me this; telling me things, I’m pretty sure are top secret?” Viktor asks dumbfounded after realizing just what occurred.

“ _‘Top secret?_ ’” Yuuri repeats, chuckling. “I’m not the C.I.A or F.B.I., Viktor. This information isn’t a matter of national security.”

“It’s the only thing that came to mind, okay,” Viktor says in embarrassment. “But why are you revealing these things to me?”

“It might be weird, or strange, to hear at the moment, but I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.”

“You don’t know me. We’ve only met tonight, less than an hour ago.”

“Yes, but,” Yuuri pauses for a few seconds and smiles the smile that makes Viktor feel as if he’ll do anything Yuuri asks of him. “I’ve known about you for a very long time, and I’ve loved you for many, many years.”

The crazy part for Viktor is that he believes him. He can tell in how he looks at him like he’s the world, how he says his name like it’s the greatest word to ever pass his lips, and how he managed to do it all without scaring him away.

The even crazier part is Viktor welcomes everything Yuuri is saying and showing him. It’s not easy yet understanding it all, but he accepts it as what Yuuri presents it to be: a truth brought to light in front of him.

“I need some time to...process all this.” Viktor sits down and breathes in a deep breath.

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees in an understanding voice. “Take all the time you need. Here’s my number, just call me when you’re ready to talk.” Yuuri writes his number down on a piece of paper, handing it to Viktor.

He stuffs the paper in his pocket, the need to lie down great and go over everything he was just told and learned.

“I’m going to need a ride home,” Viktor mumbles.

“I can call a cab, or would you like for me to take you?”

Wanting to spend more time with Yuuri and talk about everything, but wanting to be alone to try and understand everything he learned, Viktor decides to just go take a cab home.

“It was really wonderful to finally to get to meet you, Viktor,” Yuuri tells him as he holds open his front door after the cab arrives. “Hopefully our next meeting doesn’t take as long to happen.”

Rather than feel weird about Yuuri knowing they will meet again, Viktor feels elated at knowing this isn’t their only meeting.

Telling Yuuri bye, he climbs into the cab and releases a big breath of air, wondering what the hell just happened, and why he feels as if it’s right.

This was definitely not how he planned his night to go. It seems Yuuri managed to draw him in and change his world in ways he never thought in a matter of hours.


End file.
